Treasures in Wisdom
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Over time Sesshomaru and Kagome become friends, sharing small treasures along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Her Wedding

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Seven Treasures Challenge - Coral

Genre: Friendship

AU/CU: CU

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

When Sesshomaru first met the girl he thought her the most foolish human he knew. She had followed Inuyasha into The Land Between This World and the Next, and had put herself in danger countless times during the fight between he and Inuyasha. And even though it had been obvious he was trying to kill her she still felt the need to ask if it was so. Even Inuyasha had warned her but she still meddled in their affairs. She thoughtlessly got in the way a countless number of times during the year she was with Inuyasha and it was sheer, dumb luck* that she managed to survive each future encounter.

She disappeared after the battle with Naraku only to return three years later and marry the half-breed. As a wedding gift he bestowed upon her a necklace made of coral. "To protect her against her own foolishness in the future, as well as the nervousness she was so prone to, and fear and panic. It would also guard her against accidents and theft, since he had never known anyone so clumsy or so prone to having things stolen from her. And finally it would help her overcome the lethargy and depression she was burdened with when she and the hanyou fought."

Kagome didn't know whether to be insulted by his accurate assessment of her past actions, or argue that those things had happened long ago, and she was no longer that girl. Deciding to simply thank him and accept the gift, she took a step forward, and tripped over her kimono. He caught her around the waist just in time, and helped steady her back on her feet. Suddenly very nervous, Kagome blushed.

"It seems I may need your gift after all, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you." Kagome accepted the necklace, bowing her head, and handed it to her husband to fasten around her neck.

* borrowed from Professor McGonagall


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For His Wedding

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Seven Treasures Challenge - Silver

Genre: Friendship

AU/CU: CU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Before Inuyasha had the chance to throw a fit about Kagome's gift Sesshomaru turned to his brother and offered him a gift as well.

"For you, Inuyasha, I have a silver necklace to compliment your Beads of Subjugation. I chose silver hoping that, along with the beads you already wear, they will help improve your speech. You lack eloquence when you speak. Perhaps you should have your wife teach you more than the crude language you choose to use. Silver is also thought to help draw out negative energy, as I am hoping it will help you handle your tantrums."

"Now wait just a damned..."

"Kagome, please hurry and put the necklace on him. He needs all the help he can get." If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was cracking a joke.

Kagome bowed, accepting the necklace Sesshomaru handed her for Inuyasha. Turning, she stepped toward Inuyasha holding the gift out to put it around his neck.

"There isn't any magic on it, is there?" He was hesitant about accepting anything that came from his brother, and he was almost flinching away from Kagome, face screwed up in a scowl.

"No, there isn't. It's simply a silver necklace. Pull your hair away from your neck." Inuyasha did as he was asked, not wanting the cold metal to touch his skin.

Turning back to Sesshomaru Kagome again bowed, thanking him for his kindness. She invited him to the reception, and of course mentioned Rin would be there. Nodding his acceptance he went off to find his ward, telling Inuyasha as he left, "Do not put too much strain on my gift, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at his brother's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For the Priestess

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Seven Treasures Challenge - Pearl

Genre: Friendship

AU/CU: CU

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Not long after her wedding to Inuyasha Kagome began to work with Miroku three times a week toward becoming the village priestess. The days she was with him were long, and often boring, but she was determined to learn what she could of him so she would be able to help in the shrine. After all, this village was the beginnings of her own home in the future. Her grandfather had told her numerous times that the Higurashis had been watching over the temple grounds for generations. Maybe she was the first generation of Higurashis to keep the land, aided by Miroku. Oh, maybe she was a descendant of Miroku and Sango! For the first time in her life she wished she had paid more attention to her grandfather's stories, and had looked at the old scrolls of their lineage he had tried to show her. She decided right then to start lineages for every family in the village. She wanted her grandfather to know who was here with her, and where they all went. She wanted her mother to be able to track down her own descendants and be able to hear the stories of their lives.

As Kagome sat daydreaming instead of meditating by the well Sesshomaru had moved up next to her, waiting patiently for her to come back to herself. Finally he cleared his throat causing Kagome to jump.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm surprised to see you here. I was just, um... meditating and didn't notice your arrival." She stood, dusting off her hakama and bowed.

"I didn't realize meditating meant the same as daydreaming, Kagome." Again he seemed to be cracking jokes.

"I obviously need to get better at it, then," she replied tartly. "So, what brings you here so soon after the wedding? Rin is fine as far as I know."

"I actually came for you." Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"For me?"

"Yes. I was told you were beginning to train as a priestess and I have something for you that should help." Reaching under his armor he retrieved a cloth. Unwrapping it he presented her with a bracelet made of pearls.

"Sesshomaru-sama they are lovely! What are they for?" Reaching for her left hand he slid them onto her wrist.

"Pearls are said to encourage prosperity and success, and enhance calmness. They are also rumored to help with stress, amplify focus, enhance meditation skills, and bring the wearer wisdom. These are all things that will help with your training as a priestess, yes?"

"Yes, they are. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I greatly appreciate your investment in my education." Kagome bowed, showing proper respect to her brother-in-law.

"You are most welcome, Kagome." Sesshomaru turned and headed toward her village.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For Their Mother

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Seven Treasures Challenge - Lapis Lazuli

Genre: Friendship

AU/CU: CU

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

When Kagome became a mother for the second time Sesshomaru came with another gift. He met with her on her porch, the new babe asleep in her arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How good it is to see you again. It's been a long time." Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Forgive me if I don't get up but he's just gotten to sleep and I don't wish to disturb him."

"Understandable," came his curt reply. Reaching behind his armor again he pulled out another piece of cloth. This time it was a lovely, blue stone. "It is a worry stone. To help you with your children."

Taking the offered stone she studied it. "It's more than that, isn't it? There's always something more when you bestow me a gift."

"Indeed. This is a lapis lazuli. It reveals truth, knowledge, and helps with understanding. It will aid in the teaching of your sons and daughters by stimulating intellectual analysis, problem solving, and help you all in creating new ideas on how to teach and learn. It will help you to help them overcome their conflicts with wisdom and good judgment. And above all it is a friendship stone."

Kagome sucked in a breath in surprise, clutching the stone to her chest. That final bit of information surprised her. "Do you mean you are giving this to me as a friend?"

"I know of no other who would deserve such a gift. Use it well." With that he turned and walked toward the village.

"Indeed I will, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you." Even though he was walking away she still bowed her head in newfound respect.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For Their Character

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Seven Treasures Challenge - Gold

Genre: Friendship

AU/CU: CU

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

It wasn't until her sons were coming into their teen years that Kagome received her next gift from Sesshomaru. He appeared on her doorstep after a particularly trying day of trying to get the boys to do their chores before she would cut them loose to play. Inuyasha was on a supply trip with Miroku and had told the boys before he left that they weren't to give their mother a hard time, and that they were to do their chores without hassle. Of course that was not what was happening inside the house. Both boys were protesting loudly, insisting they would do their work later if she would let them out to play now. Kagome was having none of it.

"The other children are outside because they have finished their chores. For the time it's taking you to argue with me you could be closer to being done instead of nowhere near now." Leaving the boys inside she turned toward the doorway and practically tripped over Sesshomaru.

"You heard?" He nodded, admitting that he had. "I don't know what's wrong with them. I can't do everything and it's selfish of them to expect me to. They are grown enough to help Inuyasha hunt and do "man" stuff," here she made air quotes when she said man, "but they can't help me do household chores because it's women's work. I didn't raise them like that." They had been walking across the road from her and Inuyasha's home where she stopped and sat on a fallen tree.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her. "But the era they live in dictates otherwise. That is how women are treated in this time, and men are raised to not think otherwise."

"But I raised them to think otherwise." Kagome stopped and thought. "So, you're saying it's nature over nurture? Man, doesn't that just suck." She kicked a stone across the road toward her porch. "So, what brings you here today?"

Kagome knew what was coming as soon as he reached behind his armor to take out the cloth. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, you don't need to continue to bring me gifts, although the wisdom you bring with them is much appreciated."

This time he held out a chunk of gold in the shape of a dog. "You have gold in your time, yes?" Kagome nodded, looking over his offering. "This is to remind you to relax and enjoy the life you have built here, as well as bestowing tidings of good health and a boost to your personal power when you should need it most. Like now." He nodded toward her home where her two stubborn hanyou boys were waiting. "It will also encourage your confidence and courage, as well as your willpower. All qualities you will need when dealing with such stubborn offspring."

"Boy, you've never told a lie. Inuyasha is bad but sometimes I think his boys are worse. I was hoping to dilute that part of his character, but nope." Kagome slapped her hands to her knees, then took the beautiful golden dog from Sesshomaru. "Thank you so much. It's very beautiful." Nodding slightly he turned to walk away. Looking down at the dog Kagome though she remembered a statue similar to it in the storage house on her family's shrine.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For the Lord

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Seven Treasures Challenge - Agate

Genre: Friendship

AU/CU: CU

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

The next time Sesshomaru visited the village it was Kagome who searched him out. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait!" He was on the outskirts of the village and she had to run to catch up. He finally stopped and turned, waiting for her to reach him. He simply stood and looked at her while she was bent over, grasping at a stitch in her side as she breathed heavily. Once she caught her breath she explained, "I have something for you this time." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Reaching into her sleeve she produced a smooth, striped stone with a piece of leather through the center of it. She began to explain, "It's an agate. It is used as protection mostly, from bad dreams or stress, but it also protects the wearer from things that would drain your energy, and it attracts strength. Not that I think you need protection, but for all the stones you've given me over the years, I wanted to give you one that would enhance your strengths. I don't expect you to wear it, but I did put it on a string so you could tie it to something." She happily handed over her treasure for his inspection.

"It's a fine specimen. I thank you for your care in choosing such a useful stone." Kagome smiled as he turned away, heading out of the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For Her

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Seven Treasures Challenge - Crystal

Genre: Friendship

AU/CU: CU

Rating: K

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

The last stone came to Kagome after her hair turned grey, and she was beginning to have trouble with her memory. Inuyasha had sent for Sesshomaru, asking if he knew of anything that would her mind recover what she was loosing to old age. When he finally arrived, he made the same motion that always tipped Kagome off that he had something for her. He reached behind his armor and pulled out the same cloth that always heald a new stone for her collection.

"What is it this time, Lord Sesshomaru?" She still flashed the same warm smile.

"This one is a crystal. Now that you've gotten older, I brought it to help you recover yourself. You see, this type of crystal helps restore strength and energy, which humans tend to loose as they age. It also encourages clarity of mind, perception and understanding, something else that seems to fade as humans age. I'm hoping this stone will help restore what seems to be slipping away from you, dear friend."

Kagome held out her hand for him to place the stone in her palm. She rolled it around before she said, "It reminds me of the jewel." She looked at Sesshomaru then her husband. "What you both don't realize is that sometimes forgetting is a blessing. I don't get to choose what I forget but if there's a day I wake up and can't remember Naraku, I don't want any stone to bring him back to me."

"Then will you accept Sesshomaru's crystal as a way to help remember the good?" Inuyasha was leaning down next to the chair she was sitting in, looking at her pale, blue eyes, pleading with her to accept.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I won't forget the important things." She patted his hand and then tucked the crystal into her sleeve, smiling at Sesshomaru.


End file.
